


Conspiracy Radio-FM

by Wheezefeeds



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Radio Host AU, courtesy of pichiba on tumblr, not really very shippy or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezefeeds/pseuds/Wheezefeeds
Summary: Ryan hosts a conspiracy theory radio show, and Shane keeps calling in to complain about the ridiculous theories that he presents.





	Conspiracy Radio-FM

**Author's Note:**

> [Pichiba](http://pichiba.tumblr.com/) on tumblr drew up [this](http://pichiba.tumblr.com/post/169456261513/a-buzzfeed-unsolvedshyan-au-in-which-ryan-is-a) beautiful piece of artwork that inspired me to write this in pretty much an hour.  
>  Hopefully you enjoy what I did~
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my fault.

When he'd started his radio show dealing with conspiracies and featuring a heavy specialization on the supernatural, he'd felt as though he was plenty ready to deal with skeptics. Obviously he knew that not everybody believed in ghosts, especially not to the degree that he himself did. 

However, what he didn't expect was to get a call from one particular listener one afternoon who sounded as though he was practically fuming. "You - you can't go around saying ghosts are scientific! Where's the evidence?"

Ryan hadn't cut the caller off, since doing so would obviously be admitting a loss, and he didn't waver from what he considered the truth, even when faced with disbelievers. Instead, he went on to argue with the stranger, claiming that he'd just presented the man with plenty of decent evidence.

He'd just huffed in frustration, though. "That could all be caused by anything! Ghosts aren't - they're not real!"

Seeing that they wouldn't be getting anywhere, and with a show to finish, Ryan waved his hand at his neck, signaling for the man working his audio to cut the call. The last thing he heard on the line was the sound of something snapping before it went dead.

Breathing a deep sigh, Ryan attempted to bring himself back to where he'd been before the interruption. "Okay, on to the third theory," he began.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the last encounter he had with this particular listener. 

The man called in almost every day, sometimes even multiple times, depending on how many 'outlandish' theories that Ryan presented. 

He learned that the stranger's name was Shane, and he was always calling in from work, since the show aired during his hours. 

Even more unfortunately, his listeners _loved_ Shane. The banter - as they called it - that he provided for a show apparently upped the entertainment by a considerable amount. They were always eager to hear what he had to say in response to a particular theory, and were horribly disappointed on the few occasions that the man didn't call to chime in with his 'rational' view. 

In Ryan's opinion, it was all incredibly tiring. At this point, he'd gotten so used to the man's interruptions that he'd simply pause between presenting ideas. He just _knew_ that the damn phone would ring.

~~~~~~~~~~

Today, he'd be presenting theories about the strange disappearances that happened and that still continue to happen within the Bermuda Triangle. Ryan had been reluctant to do this one, mainly because multiple theories were odd, and he wasn't quite sure he was capable of preparing himself for whatever Shane would have to say about them.

But eventually, as he grew used to the man, he'd decided _fuck it_. It might be interesting to see just how frustrated he could make Shane.

"And so let's move on to the third theory; that those lost in the Bermuda Triangle are actually now residents of the legendary lost civilization of Atlantis." Ryan couldn't hold back that laughter in his voice, and he barely had to wait more than a few moments before there was a call coming in.

He didn't even give a greeting anymore, and wouldn't have been able to anyway, as he immediately heard a noise that suspiciously resembled someone hitting a table. "No! No they're - absolutely not! They're not!"

Ryan found himself laughing at how much utter disbelief could be heard in the man's voice. 

"Are you frustrated, Shane?"

"Are they breathing underwater?" the man fired back.

Ryan had to contain his laughter, but didn't cut the call as he finished explaining the Atlantis theory, and then moved on to theory number four. The man would just end up coming back, anyway. He wished he could see Shane's face though, and the expression it held, but he satisfied himself with the quiet "this is absurd," that could be heard from a murmur over the line.

"This next theory is basically a classic," he began, and a distant sigh could be heard, but he pressed on. "Some claim that alien abductions could be the cause of the strange disappearances, and that there is even a secret Navy base in the Bahamas known as Underwater Area 51 that-"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, are you serious?" he was interrupted.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, okay, tell me about 'Underwater Area 51'."

"Oh, no, that's pretty much it."

The brief period of silence between them was more telling than any words could ever be.

"How - wha - why? Why would you include that? That's not even a theory, it's the beginning of a science fiction novel, minus the plot development!"

"I dunno man, I'm just laying out all the facts here."

"They're not facts! There's nothing scientific about this in any way. _At all_. This is horrible."

Ryan was struggling to contain his laughter. Sometimes when Shane rang in with his opinions, his words were sharp, just short of truly insulting with the tone he presented them in. Now though, he sounded so overwhelmed with his own anger and disbelief that it was just ridiculous. It was surprising that he didn't end the call himself as Ryan closed out the episode.

"I can't believe this."

"You didn't like this one?"

"Not at all, this is just sad," he huffed. "Can you go back to ghosts, or something?"

Laughing, he nodded in agreement, although it wasn't like anyone could know that. "Alright. You heard it here first, straight from Shane himself, ghosts next time!"

"Fucking Underwater Area 51, Jesus Christ," could be heard before the call cut off. 

Ryan ended the show, and as soon as he was off the air, he broke out into loud, wheezing laughter. This was the first time that Shane's input had brought him so much enjoyment. Usually he was just annoyed, and when it came to the man's outright denial of ghosts, Ryan definitely still was.

But, there was something to the idea of presenting theories he already knew were outlandish, simply to garner attention from the man. The fact that he seemed unable to stop himself from calling was simply hilarious, and, whether Ryan liked it or not, Shane brought in many listeners.

He'd agreed to do another ghost story next, but Ryan doubted it would be long before something else ridiculous would pop up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is a oneshot for now, but I could continue it? (Some anons are submitting inspirational ideas)   
> But either way, hopefully you enjoyed this hastily written thing <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [Double00Mogar](http://double00mogar.tumblr.com)


End file.
